Sur mes lèvres
by Lawiki
Summary: [Défi St Valentin] "J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à le suivre dans ses réflexions. Il est un peu spécial, des fois. Il l'a toujours été. Et le fait qu'il me pourchasse comme un forcené jusqu'à ce que j'accepte un rendez-vous avec lui n'a pas aidé à ce que je le considère comme sain d'esprit." / [Romance, Handicap]


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de 'piment' à l'art de la fanfiction.**

 **Les règles sont simples des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.**

 **Défi#1**

 **Thème : Saint Valentin**

 **Mots obligatoires : Paquet – Chapeau – Goût – T-shirt – Ridicule**

 **Date : 28/02/2018**

 **Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Kama-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, Nemesia, PerigrinTouque, Alsco-chan**

 **Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou proposer d'autres défis n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **[NDT :** Le petit défi du mois qui fait du bien !

Un grand merci à Kuro-Hagi d'avoir lancé l'idée et d'avoir gérer jusqu'au bout !

Un ENORME merci à Alsco-chan qui m'a corrigé et qui a fait un boulot monstrueux en un temps record. Je poserais un genoux à terre pour te remercier, petit Albatros.

Le titre de cet OS est une référence... Je ne l'invente pas, mais bon... Manque d'inspiration, quand tu nous tiens !

Aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi FFNet ne veut PAS me le mettre comme je veux, donc je précise ici... **Aokise** , bien évidemment. Vous commencez à me connaitre XD

Evidemment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour le petit mot de la fin !]

* * *

 **~ Sur mes lèvres ~**

* * *

 _\- Venez découvrir nos nouvelles offres dans votre magasin… -_

Nan.

 _\- Pour la St-Valentin, recevez 15% de remises pour offrir un cadeau original à votre moitiée … -_

Oh bah bien sûr. Il va adorer que je lui offre des petites culottes en dentelles. Bouffons.  
Enfin, ça se trouve il aimerait et les porterait…. Ouais, en fait, c'est presque dangereux comme cadeau, ça...

- _C'est la Saint Valentin ! Profitez de nos offres…_ -

Nan. Et depuis quand j'ai un compte chez eux ?! Tch.

\- _Pour la Saint Valentin, assistez à un concert exceptionnel de…_ -

Ahahahah. Vous avez beaucoup d'humour. Bande de bâtards.

- _Félicitation ! Vous avez gagné un voyage gratuit pour Ibiza. Participer au tirage au sort…-_

Arnaque de merde.

 _\- Vivez une expérience incroyable avec votre Valentin/Valentine…-_

Putain, mais ils ont pas fini de me faire chier avec ça ?!

Je ferme l'écran de mon ordinateur, puis le jette sur le côté, sans aucune précaution. Ils me gonflent tous avec leur Saint Valentin.

Je déteste cette fête. Tout ce rose, ces filles qui ne se sentent plus pisser, ces coeurs, et tous les autres lutins de l'amour et compagnie… Ils m'énervent.

Mes proches me disent souvent que si je n'aime pas la Saint Valentin, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais reçu de chocolats ni de cadeaux de la part de quelqu'un pour ce jour particulier. Et aussi que je l'ai toujours passé seul avant cette année… Moi je dis que c'est des conneries. Je ne suis pas traumatisé non plus de ça. Et ne venez pas me dire que je suis de mauvaise foi, c'est complètement faux.

Mais ouais, ça me fait quand même bizarre de me dire que cette année, je ne passerais pas cette journée seul. Et que je vais devoir me bouger le cul pour lui faire plaisir.

Parce que lui… Lui, il aime bien la Saint-Valentin. Il aime l'idée que dans un couple, on est prêt à faire des efforts pour plaire et faire plaisir à l'autre pendant au moins une journée. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était complètement con comme principe, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une date pour ça, il m'a répondu que c'était une occasion pour tenter de nouvelles choses, pour passer du temps ensemble, de sortir, de s'aimer sans pudeur...

En tout honnêteté, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a dit. En fait, c'est surtout le "s'aimer sans pudeur" que j'ai retenu et qui m'a donné des idées…

Mais dans tous les cas, je lui ai dit que je ferais des efforts, s'il souhaite tant faire quelque chose de spécial. Alors il m'a répondu que j'avais totalement compris sa façon de voir la Saint Valentin, si j'étais prêt à prendre sur moi pour lui faire plaisir.

Et j'ai de nouveau rien compris. A part qu'il est content. Donc ça me va.

J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à le suivre dans ses réflexions. Il est un peu spécial, des fois. Il l'a toujours été. Et le fait qu'il me pourchasse comme un forcené jusqu'à ce que j'accepte un rendez-vous avec lui n'a pas aidé à ce que je le considère comme sain d'esprit.

Mais je l'aime bien quand même. Ça fait presque un an qu'on se supporte, alors, c'est qu'on doit s'apprécier un minimum.

Rien que de me rappeler les débuts catastrophiques de notre relation me fait marrer.

On s'est rencontrés par hasard, dans un café. Un établissement où j'ai mes habitudes depuis un moment et où les patrons me connaissent bien, depuis le temps que je vais chez eux.

Un jour, il est venu à ma table et a commencé à me parler, mais je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'il me disait. Quand il a compris d'où venait le problème, il n'a pas fuit, comme beaucoup l'auraient fait. Il m'a sourit et a cherché une autre façon de m'aborder. Il a fini par partir et je suis resté comme un couillon, à me demander ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis il est revenu.

Encore et encore.

Il m'a à moitié stalké, ce con.

A chaque fois, il revenait en force, toujours avec plus de stratagème pour se rapprocher de moi. J'ai réfléchi pendant un moment à changer d'endroit, pour l'éviter, mais je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien. Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait retrouvé…

J'ai fini par céder et accepter de boire un verre avec lui. Puis un autre. Puis d'aller quelque part. Puis de coucher avec lui. Puis de sortir avec lui.  
Oui, dans cet ordre là.

Et aujourd'hui, on en est là. Je ne peux que saluer sa patience et sa ténacité.

N'empêche qu'il peut être vraiment bizarre. Mais de toute façon, je crois que les gens pensent qu'on a tous les deux un pète au casque. Entre moi, qui me suis emmuré dans mon monde de silence et lui qui a une joie de vivre à toute épreuve, ça fait généralement un cocktail assez imprévisible et surprenant. Souvent pour expliquer mon mutisme, je fais comprendre aux gens que mon amant est bien assez bruyant pour deux. Ce que les voisins ne contrediront pas...

Un grand coup dans le mur me coupe dans mes réflexions et m'indique que mon homme tente de rentrer en communication avec moi.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et il me pointe l'horloge du doigt pour m'informer de l'heure. 19h.

...Ça va, on a le temps.

J'hausse les épaules et le fixe de nouveau, avec un regard innocent. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de combler l'espace entre nous. Il s'installe à califourchon sur mes genoux, passant ses bras autour de mes épaules, tandis que mes doigts se posent sur ses hanches, par automatisme.

Il prend mon visage en coupe, dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste, puis reprend ses mains pour me parler, non sans laisser un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres.

Il met la paume de sa main gauche vers le haut et sa main droite effectue une mouvement de balayage au dessus de l'autre, me demandant par ce geste d'aller me préparer sans faire d'histoire.

Je soupire sans conviction et formule également des mots dans mon langage. J'hausse d'abord les épaules pour exprimer mon état d'esprit quand à notre sortie. Mes deux poings se rejoignent, ne laissant que mes pouces dépasser et se toucher, pour effectuer un geste vers le bas. Ensuite, mon poing droit effectue un geste explicite sur mon nez, d'avant en arrière. Mes lèvres prononcent les mots que je veux dire, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.  
 _"Sinon, on reste ici pour faire l'amour."_

Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille pour la peau de mes fesses.

Il lève une main vers son front, doigts collés et paume vers moi. Dans un geste rapide, il effectue un léger geste vers le bas, tapant le haut de son front avec son index, toujours les doigts collés et la paume bien tendue vers moi. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il fait bien exprès d'articuler son mot, pour que je l'imprime au plus profond de mon âme.

Oui, il vient bien de me traiter de sale con.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, plus pour me convaincre de me bouger que pour se faire pardonner de son insulte. Il me regarde avec des yeux de chat potté, avant de mettre sa paume face à moi, son pouce replié, et de passer sa main sur sa joue.  
 _"S'il te plait…"_

Raaah ! Je ne peux pas lui résister. Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux blonds, glissent jusqu'à sa nuque, dans un réflexe possessif. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas et je me perds rapidement dans ses iris dorées, qui me diront toujours plus de choses que n'importe quel mot qu'il pourra prononcer.

Je lui rend son baiser avec toute la tendresse dont je peux faire preuve, avant de soupirer et de le pousser sans aucune délicatesse sur le canapé. Je me lève, mains dans les poches, et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Une légère vibration sous mes pieds m'indique que Ryota à encore quelque chose à me dire. Les voisins vont encore venir gueuler s'il continue à donner de grands coups de talon dans le sol pour m'interpeller.

Bon, après, il peuvent bien venir s'égosiller à ma porte, ce n'est pas comme si je les entendais…. Oh, je suis vraiment un connard quand je m'y met.

Dans un soupir surjoué, je me tourne vers lui afin de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Face à moi, il met ses bras derrière son dos et je comprends que je dois suivre le mouvements de ses lèvres pour y lire ce qu'il veut me dire.

\- Dis mon nom…

Je soupire, encore une fois, me lamentant silencieusement. Il sait que je n'aime pas parler. Plus exactement, je ne supporte pas parler quand je n'ai pas mes appareils. Puisque je ne peux pas entendre ma voix, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas la contrôler et de sortir un son qui n'est pas le bon. Ou d'avoir la voix qui part en couille.

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à pouvoir m'exprimer à l'oral. Déjà, parce que j'avais un gros blocage, et aussi parce que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que les gens pouvaient m'entendre, même si moi, je ne m'entendais pas. Oui, dis comme ça, ça peut paraître un peu stupide. C'est un peu compliqué à comprendre pour des personnes qui entendent et qui ne seront jamais dans un silence complet. Même quand vous pensez être dans un endroit silencieux, il y aura toujours des bruits. Le vent qui souffle dans les arbres, un bruit de voisinage, une voiture au loin… Quelque chose. Donc, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ce que c'est de ne même pas pouvoir entendre sa propre voix et de ne sentir que des vibrations hasardeuses dans votre corps. Rien qui vous indique la teneur, le volume, la sonorité du son qui sort de votre bouche. Alors quand j'étais gamin et qu'on m'a dit que des personnes entendaient, ça me paraissait aussi abstrait que pour vous, des gens qui n'entendent pas.

Mais ça n'a pas empêché ma mère de me faire travailler avec une orthophoniste depuis mon plus jeune âge pour que je tente de pallier à mon handicap. Et j'ai sérieusement morfler. Entre les cours de langue des signes et la LPC pour m'apprendre à communiquer avec les autres… Du moins, ceux qui savaient parler ces langues… Et surtout, les leçons de DNP, pour m'apprendre à m'exprimer et à poser le ton, qui elles, m'ont clairement donné l'envie de me tirer une balle… Ouais, normalement, il vendait ça comme un instant ludique pour apprendre en s'amusant, mais désolé les gars, je n'ai jamais été fan de vos trucs un peu trop hippies pour moi.

Enfin, bref, c'est n'est qu'après beaucoup de travail, beaucoup de frustrations et de pleurs, que j'ai appris à parler. C'est à cette même période que j'ai eu mes premiers appareils et que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pu entendre quelque chose. Il a fallu faire travailler mes oreilles, comprendre d'où venait mon handicap et voir à quel point il était prononcé, avant de me prescrire des appareils adaptés à ma surdité.

Ma première pensée a été de me dire que le monde faisait vraiment peur. Les premiers sons que j'ai entendu étaient vraiment bizarres. Puis j'ai entendu la voix de ma mère. C'était… Étrange… Mais je crois qu'elle était mille fois plus émue que moi. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment conscience que ces bruits n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination ou de mes cauchemars.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'elle me disait, quand ma mère me parlait. Et encore aujourd'hui, avec mes appareils, je ne peux pas suivre une conversation comme un entendant. Je peux juste entendre des bruits, des voix… C'est un peu l'équivalent pour vous d'une auto-tune mal faite ou d'un micro mal réglé...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me faire opérer pour me faire poser un implant cochléaire, mais au fond de moi, ça m'arrange bien d'une certaine façon… J'ai la possibilité de vraiment rester dans mon monde de silence quand je n'ai pas envie d'être sociable. Des fois, les gens parlent dans le vide sans se rendre compte que je ne les entends pas. Et ça, c'est super drôle.

Ouais, c'est bâtard, mais les gens ne sont pas souvent des tendres non plus.

Bon, on passe sur les épisodes plus où moins drôles de ma vie. Certes, aujourd'hui, je peux rire de la fois où j'ai eu peur en entendant quelqu'un péter pour la première fois, mais j'ai encore du mal à prendre du recul sur les moqueries de mes charmants camarades de classes et toutes les magnifiques remarques que j'ai pu me prendre dans la gueule. Entre ceux qui pensaient que je parlais martien et les autres qui profitaient de mon handicap pour m'insulter en face, on était bien.

Hey, gamin, je te le dis aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'entendais pas que je ne lisais pas sur tes lèvres.

Mais bon… On grandit, on apprend à faire avec tout ça, et on avance comme on peu, avec les moyens du bord.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes parents pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Tout ce qu'ils ont mis en place et toute l'aide qu'ils m'ont apporté. C'est parce qu'ils ont réagi au bon au bon moment et de manière efficace que j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

Je dois avouer que ma rencontre avec ce fêlé du bocal m'a pas mal aidé à accepter mon handicap devant les autres. Parce que tout seul, je n'ai jamais eu de problème à m'accepter. Mais sortir, aller dans des endroits publics, où on est obligé de croiser ou de parler à des gens… Argh. La torture. Les trois quarts des gens ne savent absolument pas comment réagir avec moi, donc… Soit ils m'ignorent, sans chercher à comprendre ce que j'ai à dire, soit ils paniquent, soit ils font comme ils le sentent. Très peu prennent le temps de vraiment prendre en compte mon avis.

Avec lui j'ai pris l'habitude de parler. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait vraiment laissé le choix.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas passé des heures, des jours et des semaines à tenter de me rassurer et de me convaincre de parler avec lui.

A partir du moment où j'ai laissé échapper ma voix, il n'a plus voulu lâcher l'affaire.

 __Flash Back__

Il avait réussi, cet enfoiré. A me faire sortir et à me convaincre d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit, je commence à comprendre ce qu'il cherche, et si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas de mon amitié qu'il veut.

Mais je vais le laisser mariner.

Installés au bord d'un canal, on profite du beau temps et de la sérénité du coin, loin des bruits parasites.

Il a insisté pour qu'on aille se promener et se poser quelque part pour discuter.

Enfin, je l'écoute, surtout. Cette fois, je n'ai pas volontairement oublié de mettre mes appareils auditifs, donc je capte un minimum sa voix. J'avais envie de l'entendre, même si ça impliquait de devoir supporter tous les bruits environnants.

Et comme d'habitude, il parle, en prenant bien la peine d'articuler ses mots et en me regardant bien en face pour que je puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Avec ça, il a l'avantage d'être très expressif, du coup, c'est plutôt facile de comprendre ce qu'il essaye de me dire.

En plus de ça, il essaye de constituer des phrases en signant, quand il peut. Ce n'est pas toujours compréhensible, mais il s'améliore. Il débute, alors je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, moi j'ai eu des années pour pratiquer. Et puis… Quelque part, ça me touche qu'il essaye d'apprendre la langue des signes pour pouvoir discuter avec moi. Il est arrivé du jour au lendemain en signant des mots basiques, juste pour me montrer ses exploits.

Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il m'a juste répondu que c'était pour moi.

Et ouais, ça serait mentir de dire que ça ne m'a pas ému…. Enfin… Ça lui a fait gagner des points, quoi. Je vais arrêter de dire des trucs comme ça, où je vais finir par passer pour un sentimental.

Mais franchement, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de rire si dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait retrouvé devant un sourd qui ne connaît pas la langue des signes. Le pauvre, il aurait fait ça pour rien. Bref… Il est bizarre, mais il est mignon.

Un blanc se fait, alors que Ryota regarde un peu partout autour de lui. Et je profite de ce moment pour lui poser une question qui me prend la tête depuis quelques temps.

Pourquoi il tient autant à me connaître ?

Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas non plus novice dans les relations entre êtres humains. J'ai déjà eu quelques histoires, avec des hommes et des femmes, mais rien de bien glorieux. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas dégueulasse à regarder, et selon les dires de ma mère, je suis même "très bel homme", mais… En règle générale, mon handicap fait plutôt fuir les gens. Et pas à reculons, hein, c'est plutôt une fuite en bonne et due forme…

Et pour les relations que j'ai eu, ça n'a jamais duré bien longtemps. Parce qu'au final, ils n'ont pas supporté mon silence et n'ont pas eu la patience nécessaire pour être avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je me souviens même d'une de mes ex qui m'a reproché le fait que je ne l'écoutais jamais. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois rire ironiquement de ce reproche ou si je dois juste me sentir blasé.

Mais pour résumé, mes exs n'ont jamais fait la moitié de ce que Ryota à fait, alors qu'on n'est même pas ensemble. Lui, il continue à me traquer, indifférent à mon handicap. C'est presque s'il ne considère pas ça comme un défi qu'il est prêt à relever. On a déjà passé pas mal de temps ensemble, donc contrairement aux autres, il sait un minimum ce que ça représente comme effort d'être avec un sourd. Et pourtant, il reste. Et il revient. Tout le temps.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend vraiment de moi. Est-ce qu'il ferait autant d'efforts pour une simple partie de jambe en l'air ? J'en sais rien...

Du coup, au lieu de me prendre la tête, autant lui demander, non ?  
Mon index vient doucement toucher deux fois ma tempe, mon pouce par dessus mes autres doigts pliés vers lui, puis je me désigne en pontait mon torse, dans une questionne muette.  
 _"Pourquoi moi ?"_

Je le vois prendre le temps de décortiquer mes mots, en essayant de faire le lien entre mes signes et ce que ma bouche lui dicte.

Une question simple et pourtant qui révèle tellement de choses. Ces deux mots qui représentent mes doutes et toutes les questions que je n'oserais pas exprimer.

Il passe une main dans sa nuque, l'air un peu gêné, avant de fixer son regard dans le mien, reprenant confiance en lui au fil des secondes qui passent. Il finit par me répondre, sans qu'aucune hésitation ne vienne trahir son léger embarras.

\- Parce que tu me plais. Je pensais que j'étais assez transparent là-dessus, mais apparemment non… - _Me dit-il, en riant légèrement._

\- Enfin, je sais pas. Tu… Tu m'intéresses. Mais tu sais, dans le bon sens du terme ! Et puis, tu es beau, et… Même si t'es grognon, t'es gentil et je t'aime bien. Bien, comme, vraiment bien…

Là, franchement... Je me sens con. Parce que je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai compris le principal de ce qu'il m'a dit, le plus important. Et je ne m'attendais pas à autant de sincérité.  
Mes mains me font défaut et mon cerveau refuse de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à exprimer ou à signer.  
Alors… La seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de le dire…

\- Merci…

Un léger blanc se fait, tandis que je le vois écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir légèrement la bouche.

\- … Oh putain.

Il me regarde, choqué.  
Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas très joli à entendre, c'est peut-être même bizarre. Putain, ça se trouve, j'ai perdu toute crédibilité et tout charisme à cause d'un mot…

\- Je crois que ta voix m'excite.

\- Quoi ? - _Dis-je dans un chuchotant, tout en signant ma question, incrédule._

Ok, je crois que j'ai loupé une partie de l'intrigue, là. Il vient de dire quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

Je hoche de la tête comme seule réponse et il se penche un peu pour vérifier mes oreilles, ou plutôt, si j'ai mes appareils. Pas comme si ça allait changer grand chose à la situation, je veux dire… Ça n'aurait pas pu m'échapper, c'était trop gros !

\- Pourquoi tu portes tes appareils que quand je dis des trucs qu'il faut pas ?!

Ah. Parce que, maintenant, c'est de ma faute s'il dit de la merde ?!

Je commence à lui répondre en langue des signes, et il tente de faire de même, mais avec des gestes totalement improvisés qui n'existent même pas !

Ne voulant pas continuer une discussion qui n'a ni queue, ni tête et qui, littéralement, ne veut rien dire, je me lève en lui faisant un majeur bien placé. Ça, personne n'a besoin de traduction pour savoir ce que ça veut dire.

Sauf que ce con fait semblant de s'offusquer, pour finalement exploser de rire. Je commence à partir, mais il me suit, et va jusqu'à attraper mon bras pour m'obliger à supporter sa présence. Il se met face à moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de fuir.

\- Dis… Tu reparleras ? Juste pour moi ?...

\- Je sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler, tu as surement tes raisons… Mais je profite que tu m'entendes pour te dire que tu as une voix vraiment très sexy… Et maintenant que je le sais…

Bon, en vérité je ne l'entends pas. Enfin, pas de la manière dont il le conçoit. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, ce qui me fait plisser les yeux. C'est une menace ?

\- Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? Tu as une voix sexy ! SE-XY ! - _Me dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et me fixant d'un air très sérieux._

Je rougis furieusement, et finit par de le pousser, faisant tomber son chapeau au sol. Je ne prends pas le temps de l'aider à le ramasser ou de l'attendre, je continue d'avancer et j'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques pas avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau à côté de moi, une aura de bonheur lui collant à la peau.

 __Fin du Flash Back__

Et on en est là, à se faire face. Lui, trépignant d'impatience rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre un mot de ma part. Il a eu le temps depuis ma première parole de me rassurer sur ma voix et sur ma façon de parler. Il trouve que j'ai une superbe articulation, que ce n'est pas forcément évident de savoir que je suis sourd en m'entendant parler… Pour réutiliser ses mots, on dirait juste que j'ai un accent, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un foin !... Mais je ne m'entends pas, donc je ne peux pas réellement le savoir.

Même si je ne pratique pas beaucoup, j'ai eu le temps de m'améliorer depuis mes premiers mots. J'ai tellement trimé pour être capable de savoir faire ce que je sais faire aujourd'hui que… Ses compliments m'ont réellement fait beaucoup de bien.

Et oui, chose confirmée, ma voix l'excite. Genre, vraiment beaucoup.

Alors, en ce jour d'amour et de partage, j'accepte sa demande.

 **\- Ryota…**

Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux pétillent de bonheur. Il ne lui faut vraiment pas grand chose. Il prend un peu d'élan avant de se jeter sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ouais, décidément, c'est un imbécile heureux. Mais, il arrive quand même à me faire faire n'importe quoi. Donc, bon, je crois que je suis tout aussi stupide que lui.

Mes bras se referment sur sa taille, pendant que ses jambes s'agrippent à mes hanches. Je profite allègrement de la chaleur et de l'odeur du corps de mon amant contre le mien. Je le sens déposer des baisers papillons dans mon cou, et je ferme les yeux pour pouvoir apprécier entièrement les marques d'affection qu'il me donne.

Une idée vient subitement prendre possession de mon esprit et un sourire diabolique se dessine sur mes lèvres...

...Y a peut-être moyen de renégocier la soirée, maintenant.

Je fais en sorte qu'il remette ses jambes à terre, pour pouvoir lui demander ce que je veux.

Encore une fois, mes mains dessinent des mots, que j'ai déjà exprimé un peu plus tôt.  
" _On reste ici et on fait l'amour toute la nuit ?"_

Il me répond d'un sourire à damner un saint, et en prenant mon visage en coupe. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, d'un regard tendre et plein d'amour, qui me surprend sur le moment. Puis, en exagérant bien sur la prononciation du mot, il me donne sa réponse.

\- Non.

Toujours en souriant, il me relâche et m'envoie me préparer d'une claque sur les fesses.

Ma tête doit être impayable vu le rire de mon amant, que je regarde, indigné. Ouais, je viens quand même de me prendre un vent magistral !

Comme pour se faire pardonner, il m'enlace, son torse contre mon dos, puis il dépose un léger baiser dans ma nuque, me faisant frissonner.

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, pour m'inciter à avancer, et me pousse jusqu'à la salle de bain pour bien me faire comprendre que la partie de jambes en l'air, je peux me la foutre où je pense.

Faites des efforts, qu'ils disaient !

* * *

Bon… Je pense que ça devrait le faire pour ce soir. J'espère que monsieur sera un minimum satisfait de ma tenue ! S'il ne m'emmène pas dans un restaurant ultra chic, mon jean noir _-qui moule ce qu'il faut-_ et mon tee-shirt blanc - _qui moule également ce qu'il faut, c'est important de le préciser_ \- devrait faire l'affaire !

En vérité, je la sens pas trop cette soirée. Je ne sais pas… Mon instinct me dit que je ne vais pas avoir que des bonnes surprises. Mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que je ne suis pas motivé.

Ryota veut absolument qu'on aille manger quelque part, ensemble et, en soit, ce n'est pas l'épreuve du siècle. Je peux bien lui accorder ça.

Franchement, pour l'occasion, j'aurais aimé avoir mes appareils. Premièrement, pour pouvoir faciliter la tâche au pauvre serveur qui va s'occuper de notre table et deuxièmement… Juste pour entendre Ryota. C'est con, mais c'est peut-être la seule chose qui me manque, quand je ne les porte pas. Mais bon… Pour ce soir, il va falloir faire sans.

Je jette un regard accusateur vers la douche. Tout ça c'est de sa faute.  
Où plutôt, la faute de mon amant. Mais un peu de la douche aussi, quand même.

Pour l'histoire : Il y a quelques jours, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'attirer avec lui dans la douche, alors qu'on était encore tout habillé. Monsieur avait envie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... En soit, le plan ne me dérangeait pas du tout, loin de là…

Par contre, qu'il allume l'eau sans prévenir, ça c'était complètement stupide. Il a ruiné mon tee-shirt préféré et mes appareils. En soit, ces derniers, je m'en fiche un peu. Pour le peu de fois où je les porte et vu la façon dont je les négliges… Ça m'a fait un peu ni chaud, ni froid. Ça me donne juste une excuse valable pour ne pas les porter. Ça m'emmerde juste pour ce soir.

Mais… Mon tee-shirt préféré… Ça, ça m'a fait vraiment chier.

Ma mère me dit souvent que je devrais revoir l'ordre de mes priorités.

Une dernière inspection dans le miroir, un dernier coup de parfum et… Je pense être prêt.

Je ne sais pas du tout où Ryota m'emmène pour cette soirée en amoureux. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je n'ai même pas cherché à deviner, c'est trop compliqué d'essayer de réfléchir comme lui.

Je sors de la salle de bain et vois qu'il est lui aussi prêt à partir. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est presque huit heures, soit, l'heure à laquelle Ryota à réservé la table… Bah, si on n'est pas à une heure de route du restaurant, on est large !

A mon entrée dans la pièce, je le vois se mordre la lèvre en me regardant des pieds à la tête. D'un geste du doigt, il m'incite à tourner sur moi-même, pour pouvoir m'observer sous toutes les coutures. Je m'exécute, non sans prendre un air provocateur et sur de moi, encouragé par les réactions de mon blond. Une fois mon petit tour fait, je fixe mon amant, qui semble totalement perdu dans ses pensées pas très catholiques. J'en profite pour passer ma main sur le haut de mon torse, dans une attitude typiquement masculine et aguichante. Ses yeux restent quelques secondes bloqués sur mon geste, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et ne me tende mon manteau, dans un sourire contrit. Ok, message reçu, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'émoustiller, on ira quand même au resto.

Je profite de ce moment où on se prépare à partir pour le scruter à mon tour, ou plutôt sa tenue, et comme d'habitude, il est impeccable. De toute façon, tout lui va et un rien peut le rendre diablement séduisant. Surtout rien, d'ailleurs. Des images suggestives de mon homme, nu et dans des positions érotiques, commencent à se dessiner très clairement dans mon esprit, et j'essaye de chasser ces idées trop plaisantes pour mon bien.

D'un simple regard, on confirme à l'autre qu'on est prêt à partir. Le portefeuille dans la poche et les clés dans la main de Ryota, les lumières éteintes… Tout est ok et je pense qu'on a tout.

D'un geste de la main, il m'invite à sortir et referme derrière moi. Attends… D'où il me vire de chez moi et me pique mes clés pour fermer à ma place ?!

… Ouais, non, en fait ça ne sert à rien de chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Laissons-nous porter par le vent, comme on dit !

* * *

Apparemment, on est bientôt arrivé. Mais on a 15 minutes de retard…

...Ça passe !

Le coin me dit quelque chose, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur le trajet, tout en devant faire attention à tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Vu que je n'entends rien, je dois bien faire confiance à mes yeux. Et à ne pas perdre Ryota de vue. Parce qu'il a tendance à être un peu trop énergique, et il va finir par se faire écraser s'il continue à avancer sans regarder où il va !

On arrive rapidement devant un petit établissement, que je reconnais au premier coup d'oeil. Je me tourne vers lui et je le vois me regarder. Il observe ma réaction, et en voyant la compréhension dans mes yeux, il me sourit, fier de lui.

Les souvenirs de notre premier restaurant ensemble me reviennent en mémoire au moment où je franchis la porte. Il a mis le paquet pour faire les choses bien. Même table, même disposition, même décoration… Rien n'a changé, à part nous.

Le serveur nous installe et nous laisse les cartes, avant de repartir. Ryota me prend la main sur la nappe et me lance un dernier regard avant de se concentrer sur le menu. J'en fait de même, bercé par la chaleur de l'endroit et celle de la main de mon amant dans la mienne.

Je ne quitte pas des yeux les plats inscrits sur le papier, faisant difficilement mon choix. Une légère pression sur ma peau me fait relever la tête et mon blond me fait un signe de la tête vers le serveur.

Il reprend sa main, sûrement pour me signer quelque chose. Il garde ses deux paumes vers moi, doigts souples et légèrement écartés, puis ses pouces effectuent simultanément un geste de pression, comme s'il prenait quelque chose entre ces doigts, avant de me désigner d'un mouvement de tête.  
 _"Tu as choisi ?"_

Je me tourne vers le serveur qui semble en pleine crise de panique. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'étais sourd et qu'il prie pour ne pas avoir à me demander quelque chose. Je pointe ce que je veux et le pauvre serveur blanchit. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus vient d'arriver…

Je le regarde, et je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir et se refermer, avant de parler en articulant avec beaucoup d'exagération. Et au vu du sursaut de la dame en face de moi et des soubresauts de Ryota, dû à son rire, je parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il a gueulé comme un con. Je suis sourd, abruti, ça sert à rien de crier, t'auras juste l'air ridicule et je n'entendrais pas mieux !

Mon amant fait un signe de main évasif au serveur avant de calmer son fou-rire et de me parler bien plus calmement. Il tire légèrement la peau entre son pouce et son index, puis mets ses deux mains face à lui, paume vers le bas, avant de les retourner, tout en parlant distinctement et avec une expression faciale significative.  
 _"Ta viande, tu la veux comment ?"_

Je sais bien qu'il ne connaît pas ces signes, alors je dessine le mot de mes lèvres, lui laissant le soin de deviner ce que je veux et de répondre au serveur à ma place. Au mouvement de sa bouche, je sais qu'il a compris ce que je lui ai dit.

Le serveur prend note et c'est limite s'il ne court pas pour s'éloigner de notre table. Eh, mec, j'ai pas la peste non plus ! Tch…

C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne supporte pas aller dans un endroit public, et encore moins seul. Un resto, un bar, ou n'importe quoi où il faut s'adresser à quelqu'un. Comme je disais tout à l'heur, beaucoup de personnes ne savent absolument pas comment réagir devant une personne sourde, et c'est parfois très difficile de rester discret. Entre ceux qui se mettent à paniquer, ceux qui se mettent à parler plus fort, faisant se retourner tout le monde, ceux qui essayent de faire des gestes qui n'ont aucun sens et ceux qui abandonnent, tout simplement… C'est loin d'être agréable, et malheureusement, ça a tendance à me mettre le moral au plus bas. Parce que ces situations me donnent toujours l'impression que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal. On me colle sur le front l'étiquette du mec bizarre et différent.

Ryota attire mon attention, me sortant de mes pensées un peu mornes. C'est vrai, je devrais plutôt profiter de sa présence et de la soirée, plutôt que de tergiverser là-dessus.

Mon homme, une main dans la mienne et l'autre soutenant son menton, me regarde droit dans les yeux, d'une façon tellement tendre que ça me ferait presque rougir de gêne. Je passe une main dans ma nuque en détournant les yeux, me laissant le temps de me remettre les idées en place. Je me sens bizarre quand il me regarde de cette façon, parce que… C'est souvent inattendu et j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter ses sentiments à mon égard. C'est… Trop fort. Pas que je ne peux pas lui rendre sa tendresse et son… Son amour, mais… Ouais, quand je me perds dans ses yeux dorés qui me regardent avec autant d'intensité, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un jeune puceau dans ses premiers émois.

Putain de Saint-Valentin, le syndrome de la niaiserie commence à me monter à la tête.

Sa main sous son menton bouge pour me parler, et d'un geste simple, son index et son majeur se collent et se courbent à deux reprises pour me demander si je vais bien.

… Il faudra que je lui dise un jour que la façon dont il signe cette question me fait vachement penser à un toucher rectal. Et que ça me donne des idées plutôt intéressantes…

Je secoue discrètement la tête en souriant à cause de mes pensées et lui fait signe que oui, en le regardant. Il me rend mon sourire et j'apprécie la caresse de son pouce sur ma peau. Sous la table, ses pieds trouvent les miens et il entremêle nos jambes, pour nous rapprocher.

Je capte du mouvement se dirigeant vers nous et une femme en tablier se rapproche avec deux assiettes. Les nôtres. Elle les dépose sur la table, sans avoir à nous demander qui a pris quoi, ce qui me surprend.

Face à la table, elle se tourne vers moi, s'inclinant légèrement, puis sans que je m'y attende, elle commence à s'adresser à moi en signant.

 _"Vous parlez la langue des signes ?"_

 _"Oui." -Je lui réponds, d'un signe de tête._

 _"Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon serveur. Je suis désolée si ça vous a mis mal à l'aise"._

 _"Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude."_

 _"Je m'en doute. Ma nièce a le Syndrome de Gilles de la Tourette et a appris la langue des signes pour pouvoir communiquer plus facilement avec les autres, mais il lui arrive très souvent de se retrouver dans des situations déplaisantes. Mais je refuse que ce genre de scène se passe dans mon restaurant. Alors, je m'excuse encore une fois et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe."_

Bon… Elle me raconte un peu sa vie, mais je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Rare sont les patrons qui viennent s'excuser du comportement de leur employé, ou même, s'excuser lorsqu'ils font eux-mêmes quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas. Et encore moins en langue des signes, et aussi surprenant que ça peut-être sur le coup, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable de voir que des personnes entendantes apprennent cette langue. Comme elle ou Ryota.

On oublie souvent que la langue des signes, ce n'est pas seulement la langue des sourds, et que beaucoup de personnes entendantes l'utilisent pour une raison ou pour une autre, comme la nièce de la patronne de ce restaurant.

Mes doigts se posent sur mon menton, et ma main effectue un geste vers le bas, dans un mouvement ouvert, pour remercier cette femme pleine de bonnes intentions.

On se sourit, puis avant de repartir, elle nous souhaite une Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, à voix haute et en signant, pour que l'on comprenne tous les deux.

Le repas se passe calmement, Ryota m'interpelle de temps en temps pour me dire quelque chose, mais autrement, tout se fait dans une ambiance apaisée et discrète. Même si le pied de mon amant se fait de plus en plus joueur…

Si bien qu'à la sortie du resto, je me sens l'âme d'un aventurier, prêt à reconquérir mon homme, de la plus belle façon qu'il soit. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il arrête de me tourner autour comme un con et accepte de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, ni ce qu'il attend, mais il me donne mal à la tête à force de danser la capucine autour de moi. Y avait sûrement trop de sucre dans son dessert, ça lui a niqué le cerveau.

Je finis par lui choper le bras, pour le forcer à rester en face de moi. Une moue sur le visage, il me fait clairement comprendre qu'il est déçu que j'arrête son manège. Mes mains glissent sur ses joues, attirant son attention sur moi.

\- On rentre ? - _Dis-je, d'une voix que j'espère claire et basse._

Le message passe très clairement dans la tête de mon amant. Je sens son corps frissonner sous mes doigts et une fois reconnecté, il prend ma main pour nous conduire chez moi.

Autant bien finir la soirée, non ?

* * *

Bizarrement, nous avons mis moins de temps à rentrer à la maison qu'à y aller, à ce foutu restaurant. On a à peine passé la porte de l'immeuble que Ryota a recommencé son petit jeu, laissant ses doigts errer sur ma peau, sous mes vêtements. Comme je trouvais que son jeu avait l'air amusant, je ne me suis pas gêné pour répondre à ses avances.

Ce qui fait qu'une fois arrivé devant ma porte, il était plutôt difficile de cacher nos excitations respectives… La porte a violemment claqué derrière nous, faisant trembler le plancher sous mes pieds. Si les voisins ne savent pas qu'on est rentré, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

Et si ce n'était pas assez explicite, je pense que le dos de mon amant rencontrant le bois du battant a dû leur faire comprendre qu'on allait profiter de notre nuit.

Nos fringues deviennent petit à petit une histoire ancienne, nous laissant pour le moment torse nu à l'entrée de ma chambre.

Ma bouche se sépare de la sienne, alors que je le pousse sur le lit, sans aucune réelle douceur. Mon corps rejoint celui de mon amant, le surplombant, d'une façon presque féline. Mes lèvres se perdent dans le cou de Ryota, et je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas le moins du monde pour ma brusquerie. Je dirais même que ça le fait rire, au vu des vibrations que je sens sous mes baisers.

Ses mains glissent dans mon dos, laissant ses ongles s'accrocher à mes omoplates dans des caresses violentes et possessives. Mais j'adore ça. Des milliers de petits frissons parcourent mon épiderme, et je sens un grognement s'échapper de ma gorge. J'ai l'impression de me sentir exister et désiré dans ses bras, et c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant.

Ma bouche se perd prêt de son oreille, laissant ma langue effleurer la peau douce à ma portée. Mes dents mordillent gentiment son lobe, le faisant soupirer contre ma nuque. Mes mains décident de bouger, de flatter son érection à travers son pantalon, puis de remonter tranquillement sur ses côtes. Dans des mouvements lents et hasardeux, mes paumes retracent les contours de sa musculature, ne laissant aucun carré de peau vide de caresses.

Son pantalon rejoint ses confrères au sol, me laissant le loisir d'observer ses longues jambes pâles et musclées, que j'imagine très bien enroulées autour de mes hanches…

On ne perd pas trop de temps à nous déshabiller l'un l'autre, beaucoup trop impatients de la suite pour vouloir prendre notre temps. On n'a plus rien à se cacher, pourquoi faire traîner en longueur une étape, alors qu'on sait que la suite sera beaucoup mieux ?...

Je me replace sur lui, re-découvrant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Sa chair brûlante a quelque chose de familier et de rassurant pour moi, et à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve nu l'un contre l'autre, j'ai envie d'embrasser son corps avec dévotion. De le marquer, d'imprimer mon passage sur cet épiderme trop blanc qui ne tend qu'à recevoir des étreintes plus poussées.

Ma bouche retrouve la sienne, pour un baiser désordonné, mais terriblement excitant. Ses lèvres ont gardé un goût sucré, sûrement dû au dessert qu'il a mangé un peu plus tôt. Ma langue se joint à la partie, pendant que mes hanches commencent à bouger, dans un balancement presque frustrant.

Je retournent titiller son lobe, sachant pertinemment que c'est un point sensible chez lui… Et que ses réactions sont toujours très plaisantes pour moi.

Je m'amuse à murmurer des choses à son oreille, sans me préoccuper de savoir si c'est audible. Je sais juste que le son de ma voix l'emmène très loin, et ce n'est pas les soubresauts de sa verge contre moi ou sa respiration hachée dans mon cou qui me diront le contraire.  
Je trouve ça aussi intriguant qu'excitant de savoir que ma voix peut lui faire tant d'effet. J'ai parfois l'impression que le mot de trop pourrait lui faire lâcher prise et le faire jouir sans que je n'ai à le toucher. Ce n'est pas mon but, loin de là, mais l'idée d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur le plaisir de quelqu'un est… Grisant.

Dans un élan de lucidité, Ryota joue de ses hanches pour basculer son corps sur le mien et échanger nos places. Ses mains glissent sur mon torse, retraçant chacun de mes muscles, jouant légèrement avec mes bouts de chair. Sa bouche rejoint ses mains, embrassant chaque partie de mon buste qui lui paraît appétissante. Dans un mouvement, il commence de légers vas et viens régulier, se frottant à moi sans aucune pudeur.

Il finit par prendre mon visage en coupe entre ses mains, accrochant nos regards comme pour demander une permission. Se satisfaisant de ce qu'il voit, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est, il se relève sur ses genoux, pour finalement me tourner le dos.

Ses jambes toujours de part et d'autre de moi, je le vois reculer un peu plus sur mon torse et se baisser légèrement vers ma verge. Même si je ne vois rien de ce qu'il fait réellement, je comprends rapidement ce qu'il veut, et dans un sourire, j'agrippe ses hanches pour le ramener vers moi.

Tête bêche, je le sens sourire contre ma cuisse, avant de l'embrasser et de légèrement se relever pour me faciliter la tâche et pour trouver une position confortable. Cambrer contre moi, tête vers mon entrejambe, la position à l'air de lui plaire, autant qu'à moi.

Sa langue commence à explorer mon bas-ventre, tranquillement, sans encore prendre la peine de satisfaire mon érection en manque d'attention. Je me mets rapidement au travail, moi aussi, ne laissant pas le loisir à mon amant de prendre tous les mérites.

Une de mes mains se pose délicatement sur ses fesses rebondies, caressant cette peau douce et ferme, la malmenant un peu au passage. L'autre se place à la base de sa queue, la maintenant en place pendant que ma bouche part embrasser ses testicules. Ma langue finit par tracer une ligne imaginaire sur son membre, alors que lui de son côté, préfère cajoler mon gland de sa bouche.

Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'adore cette position. C'est un peu comme un jeu, où chaque joueur se met au défi de donner le plus de plaisir possible à l'autre. Quand l'un accélère la cadence ou commence des gestes plus osés, l'autre répond. C'est à celui qui fera craquer l'autre en premier. Et il faut avouer que voir son amant complètement perdu dans son plaisir, qui tente de ne pas abandonner la partie, est une vision des plus succulente. Cette position permet de donner et de recevoir en même temps, de la façon la plus agréable qu'il soit.

Ryota décide de passer à l'étape supérieure, en me prenant entièrement dans sa bouche. Il commence des vas et viens traînants, en prenant un peu plus mon membre entre ses lèvres à chaque fois, toujours dans une lenteur aussi douloureuse que jouissive.

Ma respiration s'accélère, je laisse échapper quelques soupirs dans la pénombre de la chambre, faisant comprendre à mon amant que j'apprécie sa douce torture. Ses mains se font câlines, se baladant sur mes jambes là où elles peuvent aller.

Je ne suis pas en reste de mon côté, répondant avec joie aux assauts de mon homme. Mes lèvres retracent la forme de son sexe, s'amusant sur sa longueur dans un rythme plus vif et impatient que le sien. Son plaisir fait écho au mien, et je le ressens par la simple oscillation de ses suppliques sur moi.

Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il prend du plaisir. Même si ça reste quand même un plus, j'ai juste besoin de sentir les vibrations de sa voix, les tressaillements de son corps et son souffle sur ma peau pour savoir qu'il aime ce que je lui fais. Et parfois, je me dis que ne pas entendre me permet d'avoir un avantage… Je ne me fis pas à ses gémissements, mais bien à ses réactions pour me guider dans ce qu'il préfère. Il ne peut pas me duper là-dessus et je crois que c'est quelque chose qu'il aime aussi. Pouvoir être compris sans un mot.

Et ce ne sont pas ses reins cambrés au-dessus de moi, son souffle erratique, ses hésitations et légères pauses lorsque le plaisir devient trop brut, qui me diront le contraire. J'amplifie mes succions, dans des pressions plus fermes qui le font se contracter violemment sur moi. Ses muscles se tendent avec force, avant que mes lèvres lui laissent un peu de repos, jusqu'à ce que je recommence, avec excitation et un peu d'amusement.

Ses jambes tremblent légèrement devant moi et je tente de maintenir ses cuisses en place tandis qu'il essaye de les refermer pour fuir le plaisir que je lui donne.

Je ralentis le rythme de mon côté, lui permettant de relâcher la pression et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Dans un sillon humide bien défini, mon muscle redessine l'intimité de mon amant, partant de son sexe jusqu'à son entrée, que je m'amuse à titiller avec de léger coups de langue. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, puisqu'un spasme fébrile le prend, alors qu'il relâche mon membre pour relever la tête dans une expression que je devine surprise.

Ryota se déconnecte complètement de la réalité, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Ses ongles griffent ma cuisse, me faisant pousser un grognement appréciateur.

Il tourne la tête, et nos regards s'accrochent à travers le miroir incrusté de mon armoire. Il n'en peut plus. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et l'accompagne jusqu'à son entrée, dans une demande silencieuse. Un premier doigt passe la barrière de son anneau de chair, et sans lui permettre de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passe, je commence des vas et viens en lui, le préparant soigneusement pour la suite. Un second doigt rejoint le premier, faisant perdre légèrement l'équilibre précaire de mon amant.

Sa main caresse doucement mon sexe, son visage bien trop prêt de ma virilité pour me laisser indifférent. Une pulsion soudaine le prend, et pendant que mes doigts s'enfoncent au plus profond de lui, il mordille légèrement mon membre, me faisant gémir piteusement. Son sourire m'indique qu'il est décidé à se venger de mes attentions, et sans prévenir, je sens mon sexe disparaître dans sa bouche, dans une gorge profonde dont lui seul à le secret.

Un pur gémissement de plaisir m'échappe, de façon incontrôlable, et vu son air joueur que je discerne à travers le miroir, je n'ai absolument pas contrôlé le volume de ma voix.

Soit il veut me tuer, soit il veut que je la joue précoce, ce con…

D'un mouvement souple, je remonte dans le lit, le forçant à me lâcher et à se relever un minimum pour que je puisse bouger. Mes doigts quittent la chaleur de son entrée, et je me retrouve assis, derrière lui, alors qu'il se retrouve dans une position des plus appétissante, dos à moi. Mais je n'ai pas envie de ça ce soir.

Ma main glisse sur ses fesses, empoignant généreusement son derrière, avant que je ne lui colle une fessée, juste pour le provoquer. Et ça ne manque pas. Il se retourne vers moi, surpris mais amusé et tente de me frapper l'épaule pour se venger. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. D'un mouvement brusque, je le fais basculer en arrière, sur le dos, le dominant de toute ma stature.

L'atmosphère change légèrement, la tension redescend pour retourner à un moment plus sensuel que celui dans lequel on était une minute auparavant.

Mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes, dans un besoin de contact presque obsédant. Mes mains retournent étreindre le corps sous le mien, le redécouvrant d'une autre manière, plus tendre et moins pressée.

Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus en faisant l'amour avec Ryota. On ne se prend pas la tête. On va à notre rythme, celui que notre instinct et nos sentiments nous dictent. Pas de superflu, pas de fausse pudeur… Actuellement, on pourrait s'arrêter là-dessus, je me sentirais comblé. Satisfait.

Notre douce violence se marie à perfection avec des moments plus tendres, comme celui-ci. Et bordel, c'est une sensation absolument incroyable que de se sentir chéri et aimé à ce point.

Je ferme les yeux en souriant. Ouais, la Saint-Valentin m'aura vraiment attaqué le cerveau, aujourd'hui. Mon nez se frotte docilement à celui de Ryota, dans un geste de pure tendresse.

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots sont sortis tout seul, mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de lui dire. De vive voix.

Mais ça a l'air de le faire buggé.

Soudainement, il prend mon visage en coupe, me regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

\- Fais moi l'amour. Maintenant. - _Lis-je sur ses lèvres, que je finis par embrasser avec passion._

… Ok !

Bon bah, le moment d'accalmie n'aura pas duré très longtemps !

Après un dernier baiser, je tends le bras pour attraper le lubrifiant dans mon tiroir. Je me relève sur mes genoux, laissant le loisir à mon amant de m'observer pendant que j'enduis mon sexe de gel. Et la vue n'a vraiment pas l'air de lui déplaire.

On n'utilise plus de capotes depuis longtemps. Trop cher, trop chiant… Puis, rien ne vaut la sensation de sentir mon membre s'enfoncer en lui sans aucune barrière...

Il m'attrape par les épaules, enroulant ses bras autour de ma nuque et me force d'une pression à ma recoucher sur lui. Ses jambes s'accrochent à mes hanches, et d'un mouvement suggestif, il m'incite à le pénétrer dans les plus bref délais.

Ma bouche capture la sienne, dans un baiser enfiévré, alors que mon sexe entre en lui, nous faisant tous les deux soupirer contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Cette sensation… Est vraiment indescriptible.

J'ai rapidement son autorisation pour bouger, et à partir de là, je sais que mon esprit ne sera plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit de cohérent, à part faire l'amour à mon homme de la manière la plus instinctive qu'il soit.

Le mouvement s'accélère doucement, faisant traîner le moment pour qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible, malgré mon besoin pressant de jouir en lui.

Le souffle désordonné de Ryota dans ma nuque et ses mains agrippants mon dos ne m'aide pas non plus à garder les idées claires. Je finis par relever la tête de son cou, pour le regarder dans son plaisir. C'est une image que j'aimerais graver pour toujours dans mon esprit. Ce mec est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et c'est encore plus vrai dans nos moments d'intimité.

Mon amant ouvre les yeux, sentant mon regard envieux sur lui. Nos iris se scrutent, se parlent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir troublé par ses traits tirés, ses prunelles vitreuses et ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été trop mordu, qui laissent échapper un souffle erratique. Nos lèvres se frôlent, se touchent, sans vraiment prendre la peine de s'embrasser. Pourtant, je les sens bouger, dessiner des mots que je ne comprends pas. Sauf mon prénom que j'arrive à discerner parmi ses suppliques. Mon nom murmuré -ou crié, je ne sais pas- tout contre mes lèvres.

Il se bat avec lui même pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour ne pas perdre le contact instauré. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à mes joues, caressant mon visage de ses pouces. Mon corps ne peut que répondre par un mouvement plus saccadé de mes hanches, butant plus sauvagement contre lui, en lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et sa tête se rejette en arrière, incapable de maintenir le peu de contrôle qui lui reste. Son bassin oscille contre le mien, et je sens que pour lui, comme pour moi, la jouissance est proche. Trop proche.

Ma mâchoire se crispe alors que l'intimité de Ryota se resserre sur moi, compulsivement. Ses mains me lacèrent les côtes, pendant qu'il se cambre contre moi, contracté et tremblant, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Son anneau de chair m'emprisonne en lui, et je ne peux que succomber à l'appel de la délivrance, pendant que mon amant profite de son orgasme, recroquevillé et frissonnant sous moi.

Je m'affale littéralement sur lui, le prenant dans mes bras, reprenant mon souffle sans le lâcher. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, puisqu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à vouloir me laisser partir non plus.

Petit à petit, on reprend contenance, une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, lui massant le crâne, et Ryota formant des cercles imaginaires sur ma peau humide de sueur.

Je finis par me retirer de lui, pour éviter que notre position ne devienne inconfortable, puis je me motive à rouler sur le côté, pour le laisser respirer.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, totalement alangui dans le lit, incapable de faire un mouvement de plus. Je suis trop bien pour bouger…

Pourtant, il va bien falloir que je me lève, au moins pour fermer les rideaux de ma chambre. Sinon, je le regretterai demain matin…

Dans un soupir, je m'assois, sous le regard curieux de Ryota. Je l'embrasse délicatement, avant de sortir du lit et de remettre la couette en place au passage, lui balançant sur la tronche avec amour.

Avant de fermer le rideau et de nous retrouver dans le noir complet, j'observe l'homme étendu dans mes draps, qui me regarde avec un sourire tendre, mais fatigué.

A partir du moment où on se retrouve dans le noir, nous n'avons plus vraiment moyen de communiquer, ni avec des signes, ni avec des mots. Ou en tout cas, la tâche devient beaucoup plus difficile.

Je retourne dans le lit, escaladant mon amant qui me claque les fesses au passage, pour me punir l'affront que je lui fais de l'écraser. Je lui embrasse ce que je crois être son épaule, pour me faire pardonner, puis il se tourne vers moi pour me faire face. Il cherche à se faire une place dans mes bras, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je la lui fais.

Je commence à fermer les yeux, appréciant la tiédeur de la peau de mon amant contre la mienne, prêt à m'endormir. Mais une légère pression sur ma main m'indique qu'il a encore besoin de mon attention quelques minutes.

Il prend mes doigts pour les déposer sur ses lèvres, dans un effleurement. Je suis le mouvement de sa bouche, et je sais par habitude qu'il répète deux fois ce qu'il à a me dire, pour être sûr que je comprenne. Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'amuse à le répéter plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je lui donne le signal pour dire que j'ai compris. Je souris dans le noir, le laissant continuer sa litanie, dans un plaisir égoïste.

 _"Je t'aime"._

Ou plutôt.

 _"Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Jt'aime, Jt'aime, j'taime, T'aime…"_. Un truc comme ça.

Je frôle sa lèvre de mon pouce, pour lui faire savoir que j'ai assimilé ses mots et il en profite pour y déposer un léger baiser, ce qui nous fait rire tous les deux. Je sens sur mon doigt ses expirations saccadés, son rictus et sa mimique joyeuse, qui me donne moi aussi envie d'exprimer ma quiétude. Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, laissant nos lèvres se retrouver chastement.

Il se serre contre moi, me câlinant avec une certaine langueur. Mon nez frôle son oreille, caresse son lobe.

\- Je t'aime aussi… - _Dis-je, en murmurant._

Je sens son sourire contre mon épaule.

Ryota finit par s'endormir contre moi, sous nos attentions, et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Ouais… Ce n'est pas si mal de fêter la Saint Valentin à deux, au final...

* * *

 ** _Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'a_ _u_ bout !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une pro de la LSF, donc s'il y a des erreurs n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir !**

Et q ** _ui dit sujet particulier, dit petites définitions des familles !_**

 ** _Donc, merci encore puis je vous dis, à la prochaine !_**

 ** _(Et allez lire le texte des autres auteurs du défi, c'est un ordre. :D)_**

* * *

DÉFINITIONS :

* * *

 **Langue des signes** : La Langue des Signes est une langue visuelle et gestuelle et s'exprime uniquement avec des mouvements du corps et des expressions du visage, il n'y a aucune utilisation de la voix et de l'audition : les entendants doivent changer complètement de mode de communication.

 **LPC (Langue Parlée Complétée)** : La langue française parlée complétée est un code gestuel qui permet de transmettre et recevoir au mieux la langue parlée. La LPC repose sur la lecture labiale, c'est à dire la lecture sur les lèvres, qui permet de compenser les sons qui sont mal perçus du fait de la surdité. Elle permet de distinguer les sons dont les images labiales sont identiques. Ainsi la langue française parlée complétée est un appui pour le développement de l'oralisation.

Le code se compose de huit configurations de main pour représenter les consonnes ainsi que de cinq emplacements sur le visage pour représenter les voyelles. La combinaison de la position et de la forme de la main constitue l'image visuelle de la syllabe prononcée et permet à l'interlocuteur de différencier, par exemple, le bain, le pain, la main qui sont trois mots parfaitement identiques sur les lèvres, on parle alors de sosies labiaux. Le code LPC permet donc de différencier des phrases où la lecture labiale est la même comme, par exemple, les phrases Il mange des frites et Il marche très vite.

 **La Dynamique Naturelle de la Parole (DNP)** : La DNP était initialement destinée aux enfants sourds mais a très vite été utilisée pour des pathologies plus globales du langage DNP permet ainsi la visualisation des sons et leur différenciation par des gestes. La DNP se veut très ludique et avant tout, vivante. Elle cherche à faire ressentir à l'enfant, par la participation de son corps tout entier, les sensations que procure la production de parole, afin de faciliter l'émission des sons et d'aider à mémoriser l'articulation et le sens des mots.

 **Implant Cochléaire** : L'implant cochléaire est un implant électronique qui vise à fournir un certain niveau d'audition pour certaines personnes atteintes d'une surdité profonde (surdités endocochléaires profondes) ou sévère et pour des personnes souffrant d'acouphènes. Des électrodes posées chirurgicalement permettent de stimuler directement les terminaisons nerveuses de l'audition situées dans la cochlée.


End file.
